Heartwishes
by Princess Nairina
Summary: They say that dreams are merely wishes of the heart....


Heart-wishes

**Author's Note: I haven't written anything for a long time; sorry everyone! This is a little one-shot I wrote, based loosely on a dream I had last night. It is a Namine/Roxas, even though I like Namine/Axel; however, Axel's personality didn't fit the story, so Namine/Roxas it is! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"Namine!"

He says her name, and her heart beat quickens. She spins around to pinpoint his voice, and unbidden, a smile adorns her pretty face, when she sees him walking her way. It had been forever it seemed since she'd seen him; he was so busy with work and school, they almost never were together. Yet she treasured every minute they were together, even if she sometimes found it hard to say anything.

"Hello," she says simply, nodding her head a little, and hoping she isn't blushing.

He looks at her face, and a small smile crosses his features. Neither of them say anything for a moment; merely studying each other, before he breaks the silence. "Are you ready?"

Her smile gets a little brighter, and the autumn air feels a little warmer as she says, "Yes."

He takes her to lunch at a decent restaurant in town; the one where they sell the little pastries filled with cream and chocolate that she is so fond of, but never mentioned to him. They spend the time catching up, though it is hard to find something to say at times; both of them are so shy, it's hard to strike up conversation. Yet, she feels it is, for the most part, a comfortable silence.

Soon, he is finished with his meal, and runs a hand through his blond hair. He looks at the amount she's eaten, so little in comparison to him, and his smile shows laughter as he looks at her. "Are you full?" he asks, noticing how she takes little bird bites.

She follows his gaze, and laughs a little at herself; he knows her well enough to know she doesn't eat very much. What he doesn't know is that she is always too full with happiness when he is around, so eating becomes unimportant to her. "Yes, I'm finished."

They walk together through the city; talking at times, at others merely browsing some of the shops, window shopping, while secretly both gauging how the other acts and reacts, what they like and dislike.

Eventually, they make their way to the park, and find a quiet spot with an empty bench and sit down. She turns to look at him, and their eyes meet. He smiles at her, and she returns the smile, before looking away. She doesn't want him to see the heat she can feel on her cheeks.

They are silent for a little while, until he breaks the silence with, "Someday, lets go to Destiny Islands together." He looks at her, awaiting her answer.

She looks out to the islands, then back at him. "I'd like that."

Their eyes find each other's again, and she forces herself to not look away, noticing that his eyes never leave hers either. Once more, she looks down, and because of this she notices that he takes her hand in his and gently strokes the back of it with his thumb. Her heart races, and somehow she dares to look up into his eyes. Unwittingly, they are sitting closer than they had anticipated, and his face mirrors her own emotions and uncertainty, things both had tried to hide from the other. Ever so slowly, he leans toward her, and of their own accord her eyes close. She can't open them even if she wanted to. Her breathing is shallow now, and time seems to stop as he rests his forehead against hers.

An eternity seems to pass (or was it only a second or two?) before she feels the gentle press of his lips against her own. Her heart feels as if its going to burst from happiness and other emotions she can't describe, and right now she doesn't want to.

After a moment (it really was only a few seconds, after all) he leans back, and she can finally open her eyes. His eyes betray his questions; she can read in them that he wonders if he has gone to far, and risked something very precious. She understands this, and doesn't want him to question any more. She throws her arms around his neck, holding herself close, and nestling her head against his shoulder. She's wanted this for so long; it is hard to believe it has become reality.

His arms come around her as well, and they sit there, holding one another, neither saying a word. She opens her mouth to speak at last, to tell him what she has been dying to say all along, when she feels his heart beat slowing and stopping, sees his image fading away.

Unable to stop them, her eyes open slowly; the park is gone, and in its place is the quiet white of her room. The heartbeat that had felt so real, is not there, merely a hollow place and a memory of what it should feel like. Tears come to her eyes, and she feels a deep sorrow (or is it only a memory of sorrow?).

"Roxas," she whispers, before allowing the tears to fall, a visible reminder of what she wants more than anything, for what will, forever and always, remain but a dream.


End file.
